Around 3 million Americans are involved in a serious motor vehicle accident (MVA) each year. Cross sectional data suggests that MVAs are often associated with negative emotional responses such as Posttraumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD), depression, physical pain, and relational difficulties. According to Barlow's (2002) etiological model of PTSD, relational variables such as social support are directly related to development of post-trauma symptoms. However, no data has examined the longitudinal impact of relational variables on trauma response. Given the paucity of research, the current proposal is designed to examine the impact of dyadic variables in the longitudinal prediction of post-trauma symptoms among individuals in committed romantic relationships who have suffered a serious motor vehicle accident (MVA) within the past month. The specific aims of this proposal are: 1) to examine the impact of dyadic variables (e.g., relationship satisfaction, social support, difficulty communicating, and conflict resolution) on post-trauma recovery, 2) to examine whether gender, depressive symptoms, pain severity, and role impairment impact the association between relationship variables and trauma symptoms. One hundred individuals will be included and will be required to complete three batteries of self-report questionnaires at 4,10, and 16 weeks post-MVA. A series of repeated measures multiple regressions will be conducted to examine these aims. The proposed study features a number of methodological strengths including the examination of an innovative question with mental health implications, the prospective design, consideration of variables that influence this association, and the dimensional conceptualization of trauma. Finally, the current design has important treatment implications, as relationship variables may be targeted as a buffer against the development of trauma symptomatology in the wake of a motor vehicle accident.